Destiny, a RENT fic
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: We all know that Mimi will die, but when she does, what happens to her rocker BF? What happens when he meets shy yet secretive Destiny? This is the new life of Roger Davis, after Mimi's death. RxOC ON HIATUS! IDEAS ACCEPTED!
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! _

_I decided to write a story with an OC in it, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Oh, if you don't like Roger with anyone else other then Mimi, then turn around right now. This is a RogerOC story, and maybe a little MarkOC __or__ CollinsOC._

_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Disclaimer: the usual**

_Prologue_

A young man with bright blond hair and green eyes sat beside a hospital bed. He was holding the hand of a small Latina girl, who was gasping for air. Usually when she was gasping for air it's because of a joke Collins told that was too funny, or when the young man tickled her to death.

But not this time...

This time she was gasping because she felt as if there was no air in her lungs. The young man looked at her, holding her hand tightly, pain evident on his face. He wanted to help his fiancé, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

She was dying. It was inevitable, like the chances of a child getting sick because they played in the rain. But that didn't stop the young man. He knew he couldn't live without her, so he knew he had to make her live. "Baby, stay with me. Please, baby, please stay. Remember, my third gig this month is in 3 days babe. I want you to be there front and center honey. And you can't do that if you keep this up." The man whispered, trying not to cry. Some part of him was yelling that there's no point to this, but another part, the part that loved April and went into a depression after she died was yelling at him to keep her alive, because he couldn't go through depression again.

He was lucky last time; he had Mark, and the rest of the group. He also had Mimi, who showed him the light after being stuck in shadow for so long. At first this young man tried to resist her, but again, it was inevitable. They ended up together, and after 2 years of fighting, laughing, crying, and in Mimi's case reviving, they decided to get married. No one ever thought that Roger Davis would ever get married; in fact they never expected it.

But when the group was told about said engagement, not only were they as happy as hell, but they were also shocked. Mimi was the kind of woman who didn't like being tied down, and after April the young man never even thought about getting married. But that's the miracle of love, right? It changes people. It sure did change this young couple.

"Roger-"Mimi choked. The young man, or Roger, sat up straighter and held Mimi's hand tighter. "Yes honey?" Roger asked, kissing the top of Mimi's pale hand. "I-I-I love-I love-"Mimi began, before dissolving into a fit of coughs. Roger froze, looking at tiny dancer. Did she know she was going to-

_Don't you dare think that Davis. You can't lose another person you love so much._ Roger growled at himself.

"Mimi, look at me." Roger said, looking at his Latina. Her coughs were beginning to subside, and she had an arm at her mouth, but that didn't stop her from looking at him. "Listen to me, baby, don't you _dare_ start saying your goodbyes. _You are not going to die._ Do you understand me, babe? You. Are. Not. Even if I have to go to Hell and back to make sure you don't. Okay, babe? So don't even think about saying goodbye. Fight the hardest you ever had before. For me?" Roger whispered, looking intensely at Mimi. She just stared back.

Roger could tell she was shocked at how much he cared about her dying or not. He wished though that it wasn't such a big surprise. It only dawned on him now that he should've showed his love for her more freely, and he shouldn't have given a rat's furry ass over what anyone else would think. Well, he guessed he made up for that when he asked her to marry him.

Mimi now stopped coughing completely, and was now shivering with her eyes half closed. Out of instinct, he went to get up to get a blanket. But the killer grip on his hand stopped him. "Baby, you're cold. I want to get you a blanket." Roger explained, crouching beside her. "Don't-don't-don't you _dare_ leave me, me, Mimi..." she said, trying to put her former spunk into her words. She gritted her teeth, trying to stop the cursed shivering. "Honey, I can't let you be-"

"Yes you can! Just-Just stay with me you silly...STUPID guitar playing guy." She said, looking up at him. He could a flash of anger in her eyes, and he knew that he couldn't leave, or she wouldn't allow him to be with her. So he sat back down. She sighed, out of happiness or fatigue Roger didn't know, and laid her tiny head back against the pillow.

Roger now noticed how..._fragile_ she seemed. Her curls had lost its moonlight; her skin lost its former caramel color. Her cheek bones stood out in her cheeks, showing just how much she had been eating in the past month, and she had purple circles under her perfect eyes. That's the only thing that hadn't changed.

Her eyes. They didn't lose their spirit, their thirst for danger. Their temper and certainly not their love. It was as if while her face became ghostly, her eyes became even livelier.

And now those eyes were staring at him.

"God, withdrawing compared to this is like walking through the park." Mimi said, attempting to smile. Roger chuckled, though it sounded forced, and injured. "Yes, babe. It probably is." He said. He knew she was just trying to lighten up the mood, and he decided to go along with it. But now she looked at him worriedly, and began to sing.

"_In - five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you figure  
A last year on earth?  
Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love..."_Mimi sang, looking up at Roger with tears in her eyes. Roger looked at her with obvious pain in his eyes. "Baby, this isn't your last year on earth babe. I'm gonna make sure you live many, many more years." He whispered, running his calloused fingers over her cheek. She was burning up. Roger's first reaction was to get a nurse, and to get the nurse to get the fever down. But Roger found himself staying in his seat. He knew that the doctors or the nurses wouldn't be able to get the fever down. He knew that she'll just get sicker.

Does that mean she might die after all?

"_Without you…  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe."_ Roger sang, looking into those eyes he loved so much.  
_"The mind churns!"_ Roger continued.  
_"The mind churns!"_ Mimi added.  
_"The heart yearns!"_ Roger sang, cupping her frail cheek in his large hand.  
_"The heart yearns!"  
"The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I__'__m gone.  
Cause I die, without you."_ They sang in unison, tears going down both their faces.  
_"Without you,"_ Mimi sang, looking into Roger's eyes.

"_Without you…" _he added, a couple more tears falling._  
"Without you….." _they finished, both of their voices breaking at the end. Roger leaned down, and kissed her rough lips, which was cracked up from being sick. When he pulled away, he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks.

Would they be going without each other soon? Were they going to be separated? Roger then noticed something in Mimi's eyes...the light in her eyes was becoming dimmer and dimmer. He looked up at the machine connected to her heart, and noticed that her heartbeat was slowing. She was becoming paler and paler. "No...No!" Roger cried, standing up. Mimi looked at him through half closed eyes.

Roger had to do something, he had to do something, he had to do something...

The idea hit Roger like a wave hitting the sand. He grabbed his guitar, which was leaning against one of the four chairs that were in the room, and he sat beside her in the bed. She looked up at him curiously.

He placed the guitar on his lap, and with shaking fingers he played the first note. Mimi smiled knowingly. It was her song; _Your Eyes_

"_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes _

_The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes there's something I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies_

_I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes!" _Roger sang, emotion filling his voice. Throughout the song, his voice broke many times, but he didn't let that stop him. He had to sing for Mimi. He looked at her hopefully, staring at her.

Her eyes were closed now, and when Roger looked at the machine he saw that her heart was barely beating. "Please, Mimi, please stay..." Roger begged, tears now coming in torrents. He placed his guitar on the floor, and sat beside her in the bed. He grabbed her face with his hands, and kept whispering please.

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I will always love you...You can see it in my eyes." Mimi then whispered, still not opening her eyes. Roger had to lean in close to be able to hear it. When he did, he grabbed onto her tightly, as if that was the only thing keeping her alive.

But it wasn't, because a few moments later, a flat Beep filled the room.

Roger's anguished cries could be heard throughout the hospital.

**There you go! I couldn't help starting the story like this. Sure, it's a little sad, but I promise you it'll get better and happier! Next chapter will be up soon I hope!**

**-Ash**

**P.S. Review please!! I'd like at least one review before continuing this, okay? I just want to know how many people want it to continue. PLEASE WITH ROGER ON TOP!! **


	2. To Where you Are

**Hey peoples! Thank you so much to my two reviewers. You made my day! Anyway, here is the newest addition to **_**Destiny**_**. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This takes place about a year after Mimi dies (as much as I tried, I just couldn't bloody write about those months. It was too depressing)**

**P.S.S. **_**Italics**_** are song lyrics! (don't worry, that's the last P.S.)**

_Disclaimer: This is a special disclaimer, because I added something special to this chapter. I don't own _RENT_, or the song_ 'To Where you Are' _by Josh Groban_

**Roger's POV**

I stared out the window, my guitar in hand. As usual in a New York winter, it was freezing, and it wasn't any better in the loft. Even though I had two sweaters on, and shoes, I was still bloody cold. Damn the cold and damn the body heat that doesn't even heat you up.

Mark's still in his room, sleeping. I think this is the first time he's ever slept past 10 in probably...a year. Ever since Mimi died, I always found him already awake when I stepped into the room. A lot of people would call this obsessive behaviour, but I don't. I can't exactly blame him.

Two incidents turned on his obsessive mode. One was a couple months ago. Mark came home to me slapping my arm. He looked at me in shock, because he knew what I was going to do. I was preparing to put all my hard work to hell. I was preparing to shoot up, get high, fly...so many phrases mean only one thing:

I was preparing to put drugs into my body.

Mark was having none of it. I think that was the first time I've seen him so angry. He stormed into the room, grabbed the little baggie of smack, and threw it into the toilet. Then I was angry, because I spent my AZT money on that little packet of goodness. I think that was the only time I've seen _myself _so angry. We yelled at each other, we hit each other; we practically tore each other's throats out. But I don't remember much of that. All I remember was what ended the fight.

I broke down.

Ever since Mimi's funeral, I hadn't cried, and fighting with my best friend made me snap. I fell to my knees and cried like a child, and Mark was there for me. He hugged me, and told me that everything was going to be alright. I think we stayed on that floor for hours, with me sobbing into Mark's shoulder and Mark shedding a few tears too.

When I finally stopped crying, I explained to Mark how much I missed Mimi, and how I couldn't live without her. He explained to me the whole group was there for me, and how I knew better then to give in to temptation. I listened to him, but I didn't really believe him. If they were there for me, why did I turn to the smack? At that point, the only things I thought would ever make me happy again was smack...

And being where Mimi was.

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you__'__re there  
A breath away__ is__ not far  
To where you are..._

This thought brought me to my decision 4 months ago. I wanted to be where Mimi and Angel were. So, I decided that it was time that I left this world.

It was a cold night, and it was cloudy outside. Mark was still asleep (it was around 12 p.m.), and I went up to go to the bathroom. I needed to sleep, and I couldn't. It was bugging the hell out of me, because in my dreams, I sometimes saw Mimi. It was as if I only lived for those dreams.

When I got inside the bathroom, I went searching for my sleeping pills. The doctor gave them to me after he found out I usually woke up screaming in the middle of the night and I could never get a decent night's sleep. I usually took them everyday then, and I think I started to become addicted.

Anyway, when I found the bottle I eyed it. What was stopping me from seeing Mimi? I wouldn't have to live for my dreams; in fact I could see her every day for the rest of my existence. So, I grabbed the sleeping pills, and popped 1...2...3 into my mouth. That's where I stopped. I wasn't sure if I should shallow the rest. I mean, was it worth it?

"Screw it." I growled, and swallowed 10 more. And with that I exited the bathroom, pills still in hand. My thoughts became fuzzy, and everything started to go blurry. Next thing I knew, I heard a bang of something falling to the floor, and I felt something hit me the left side of my body. I didn't realize it was the floor until my vision turned sideways.

I heard the little clink clinks of the pills going everywhere, and I realized that on my way down I brought down a lamp with me. I blacked out after that.

When I woke up, I found I was in a hospital, and everyone was there. I went insane after that. I started to scream at them for waking me up, how I was close to seeing Mimi, how I wanted to die.

That only got me sedated.

A day later, when I woke up again, I controlled my anger, and got Mark to explain what happened.

When I fell to the floor that night, I knocked down a lamp and sent pills everywhere, making Mark wake up. When he found me on the floor unconscious, he called 911, therefore saving my life.

I had to stay in the hospital for a month, because I couldn't convince the doctor I wasn't suicidal (even though I was). I had to go through counselling, and it took my body awhile to go to sleep without the drugs. But after a month, the doctor decided I was ready to go home.

After that Mark watched me like a bloody hawk, and he hid all knives, pills, and anything that could kill or scratch me. He even hid my guitar picks. But after much convincing, I got him to trust me again. Now, he started to sleep in again, and began to trust me with knives and picks again. The only thing he doesn't trust me with is pills. Hell, he doesn't even let me take my AZT on my own.

Angel also helped me through everything. She refused to see me die, especially after losing Mimi. I couldn't blame her; it _killed_ her when she lost Mimi. In fact, she refused to speak to anyone, she refused to leave Collins and hers apartment...in short, she became me. But after she found out about my suicide attempt, she went into protective mode, and turned into Mark (I see a pattern here)

And sadly, she's enough like Mark that she refuses to trust me with pills or sharp things.

Oh, well, I still have a lot more trust to gain.

I looked around the room, and was content with the fact Mark probably wouldn't get up anytime soon. I grabbed my leather wallet from the table. I opened it, and was met with 2 loving brown eyes.

This was my only picture of Mimi.

You see, after she died, Mark made sure to get rid of anything that reminded me of her, including pictures. Apparently those efforts were suppose to make me move on faster.

Yeah right.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you__'__re still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

In my wallet picture, she was flashing a pretty smile, and she was healthy. Well, as healthy as she was going to get. I took the picture to show her how much prettier she looked without the drugs. She ended up agreeing with me, and she thanked me. She let me keep the picture, telling me that I deserved to have her with me wherever I went, even she wasn't there physically.

God, if only she knew at the time how much that meant and means to me.

I grabbed the small picture, and turned it. She also signed me a little note on the back.

_I love you Roger Davis!_

_And remember, "No day but today!"_

_Love, Mimi 3_

I sighed as tears came to my eyes.

_Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You__'__re still an inspiration  
Can it be...  
That you are mine,  
Forever love..._

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday_

Maybe one day I'll see her again, but I'll never try to take my own life ever again. As Angel would say, "You're way too young to be an angel, honey."

But there is one thing I know that will forever be...I'll forever miss her, love her, and shall always be grateful to her. Because she taught me how to love again after April. For that I love her.

_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_

**So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? There's only one way I can know...REVIEW!!!! That's my one plea okay? But please no flames. Unless it's about grammar or something like that. I don't want people saying I'm a horrible writer and I should stop writing permanently or that crap okay?**

**See yah later kiddies!**

**-Ash**


	3. Alright

_Hello everyone! Chapter two up and ready. Yay! Collins comes into this chapter. Anyway enjoy!_

**Mark's POV**

I opened my bedroom door to find Roger already up, playing _Musetta's Waltz_ yet again. I could tell he was trying to write a song again, which boded well. That meant that he was coming back to normal...at least, as normal as he can get. It was also good for another reason...he hadn't touched that guitar in a LONG time. It was actually a relief to see him playing it.

"Hey." I said, stepping forward. Roger turned slightly to see me, and gave me a small smile. "Hey, man. You slept until 11." He said, nodding towards the one alarm clock in our loft. I looked, and he was right. 11:36 to be exact.

Wow, I haven't slept in late in forever. I'm usually up by 9:00 sharp, since I know that Roger doesn't usually wake up until 10...wait, did that mean he's been up for an hour? Without incident? Wow, maybe Roger is becoming normal again.

"Yeah." I muttered with a yawn, and rubbed my eyes from under my glasses. "There's coffee on the table." He muttered, and then went back to _Musetta's Waltz_. "Thanks." I mumble, and walk into our very small kitchen.

For once it was clean, and I spotted the prize on the counter: the coffee machine. I practically skipped over to get a cup, and poured myself some coffee.

Making coffee, playing guitar, up before me...Roger was acting so much more normal. He hasn't been this way since-

I grimace as the memory of Mimi's funeral popped into my head. Seeing Roger, looking at Mimi's coffin...I never wanted to see Roger like that ever again. He had tears streaming down his face, and he was pale...He looked so vulnerable, something I've never seen in him. Sure, I've seen him angry, and broken, and even seen him insane. But never have I seen him vulnerable. He just wasn't that type of guy.

He hadn't spoken since his anguished cries at the hospital, and when he stood up to speak at Mimi's funeral it surprised us all. His speaking of Mimi led him into a breakdown, and it was all we could all do but cry with him. Mimi was special to us all, and Roger confirmed it.

After the funeral, he was never the same. He slept all the time, refused to take his AZT almost all the time, and he never spoke. I only heard him speak when he screamed in his sleep. A couple months ago, I thought he was getting better. Until of course I caught him trying to get high.

I've never been so angry in all my life. We fought that night, and it was the worst fight ever. After that fight, I thought everything was going to get better, but I was dead wrong.

A couple months later, we were at the hospital, because our friend attempted suicide. I think that was my breaking point. After he woke up and started yelling at us, I couldn't take it. When he was back to sleep, I broke down, for the first time of my life. I broke down and cried, while Mo and Collins held me with tears in their eyes. It killed them to see Roger like this too.

After all, we've been together for years, the 4 of us. Benny didn't really count, since he was never there when we needed him most. Hell, he tried to evict us.

Nope, I will not think of that yuppie scum. Today was a good morning, and I'm not going to ruin it by thinking about Mimi's death or that yuppie scum.

I walked back out into the living room, to find Roger looking out the window. He was thinking again, which sometimes didn't bode well. Time to distract him.

"Hey, Roger..."I said, sitting down at our metal table. Roger looked up and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I was thinking that since you haven't been to Life Support in awhile, maybe you can come today." I asked, looking at him with a pleading glance.

Ever since Mimi died, Collins and Angel attended every session of Life Support, and when I wasn't taking care of Roger, I went with them. It was now our routine, them and me, now that Roger was as normal as he's ever going to be. I guess they wanted to go because it reminded them of Mimi. It was as if there's a presence there that reminds us of our fallen friend.

Roger looked at me with a blank stare for a couple of seconds, analyzing my face, and then turned his face again towards the window. "You still go there?"

Shit. That in Roger terms means '_No._'

"Yeah...Please, Roger, it'll probably be good for you man. You can see the group again, and it'll make them happy. They haven't seen you since-in a while." I said, quickly changing the end of that sentence. I was going to say 'since Mimi's funeral'. Which I knew would've led to no good.

"Maybe, dude. I was thinking of hanging here for awhile-"

"HEY BITCHES!!"

Both Roger and I turned towards the door, and in stepped Collins. As per usual, he had his leather coat on; the one Angel bought him for Christmas.

Everyone knew that Collins' never going to get rid of that coat; it's a part of him. Plus, Angel got it for him, so it had meaning for him. Speaking of said Angel, I expected her to waltz in beside Collins, or behind him, and when she didn't I frowned. Where was she?

"Hey, Professor." I said with a smile and a small wave. "Hey Thomas." Roger said with a smile, and took a sip of a cup of coffee I only noticed now. Wow, I must've really been on the moon. **(A/N lol. Get it? 'Over the Moon'? Never mind)**

Collins stopped in his tracks and made himself look shocked. "Holy Shit, this piece of meat can talk? You didn't tell me it could talk!" Collins said, acting shocked and scared. I rolled my eyes, and Roger put on a hurt expression. "How could you Thomas? How could you call me a dead meat?" he said dramatically.

Collins laughed, and jumped onto the table. "I'm just playing with you boy!" Collins said, scooting over to me. I could Collins' happiness radiating off of him. He was just as happy as I was about Roger's sudden return. **(A/N Get it? Like, his real self wasn't there before, and now **_**he's**_** back? Ugh, never mind)**

"Where's our drag queen?" I asked, sipping my coffee, and choking because it was too hot. "Oh, she's...somewhere. She went shopping this morning with Mo, so..."Collins said with a shrug. Angel's shopping with Mo? Wow, I'm sort of shocked. Angel hasn't went shopping since Mimi went into the hospital. Okay, I need a new train of thought. What's with me today and thinking about bad stuff?

It was silent for a minute or two, until Collins being his outgoing self decided to end it. "So, what were you two talking about until I honoured you with my presence?" Collins asked, straightening up and taking a deep breath. I chuckled, and Roger smiled.

"Well, I was trying to convince Roger to go to Life Support with us. You can help me." I said with a smile. Collins rolled his eyes at me, as if he knew I wouldn't go anywhere with this boy. He got up purposefully, while Roger was back at his stupid guitar. God, like it couldn't get tuned enough.

"Okay, man. You have two choices; either go with us to Life Support, or get your scrawny white ass kicked by Yours Truly. Your choice." Collins said with a smile, though we both knew he meant it completely. Roger sighed, and looked in between us, giving us a look that clearly said, _Do I have to?_

Collins stared at him; arms crossed, and leaned against the window. Roger sighed as he looked between us, and then closed his eyes. I knew he probably wanted to stay home and play his damned guitar, but he has to rest of his life to do that. Right now, he had to get out of the bloody house. He _needed_ to get back into the fucking world, since he hasn't been out there since...He came back to the loft from being in the hospital.

_New train of thought, Cohen..._

"Fine. I'll go." He sighed. Collins looked at me with a big smile, and I air high-fived him.

"_But..._"

Shit, there's a but. No buts are ever good.

"I'm only going to Life Support. I'm not going anywhere else after that. I'm coming straight back here." Roger said, looking at both of us with serious eyes.

Drat, we were so close. "Fine." I mumbled, taking a sip of my coffee. Collins just sighed, and with a roll of his eyes came over and sat by me again. Roger of course went back to his guitar (I was starting to get a little worried about that), and Collins just looked at me as if I'm insane.

Maybe I am. Maybe my mind can't handle the pressure anymore of taking care of Roger. Maybe I'm not. Either way, I just got my best friend to go back outside again, so it doesn't really matter.

* * *

An hour later, Roger excused himself to go get dressed, since he's still wearing the clothes he wore for the past...week. Ever since Collins gave me that look from before, I knew he'd want to talk about Roger when he left the room. So, I dreaded that moment. The moment Roger closed his door, Collins turned to me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me, and I saw anxiety in his eyes. He thought the same thing as I did. How about if this didn't get Roger better, only worse? How about if Roger breaks down again? How about if we leave him alone for a second, and he goes to by smack?

Worse, how about if he refuses to go outside again because it's too painful?

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." I said, trying to sound confident. That wasn't working so well. Collins just looked at me with a look that said, 'Yeah right boy'.

"Okay guys, I'm ready to go." Roger suddenly said, walking into the room. He had a small smile on his face that looked a bit true, yet a bit fake at the same time. Both Collins and I stood up at the same time, and we were off.

Hey, maybe everything will be alright after all.

_Alright  
Everything's gonna be so bright  
Life is but a melody  
Heaven knows heaven knows  
You've waited so long  
Soon you'll be singing your song_

–_Alright_, Shiloh

**There you go. So, my friends, what's going to happen when Roger goes to Life Support? Will he break down? Meet someone new? Will he get ran over by a bus?**

**Lol, don't worry, I would never do that to myself and the Roger/Adam fans out there!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-Ash**


	4. The Reason

**Hey peoples! Here's chapter 3. You finally meet Destiny in this chapter. Enjoy my OC!**

**P.S. **_**Italics**_** are lyrics!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, or 'The Reason'. But I DO own, Nick, Zoë, and Destiny.**_

_**~~~~::~~~~**_

**Roger's POV**

I can't believe I let them convince me to go to Life Support.

Many times after I left that door, I thought about turning back, saying I don't feel good, or I just couldn't bear being outside... But, of course, I didn't want to seem like a chicken in front of Collins. That boy would never let me forget it until the day I die.

So here we are, walking down the street in silence. I've found out by now that all the snow I had seen from when I came back from the hospital is gone, and spring is in its place. Wow, I must've been inside for a really long time.

"So...nice outside, huh?" Mark asked, looking at Collins and me, but mostly at me. I shrugged. "It's okay." I said, looking around. Collins shrugged as well. Man, I should've just stayed at home.

But no, that wouldn't have been good. Mimi would've wanted me to get out of the house. That's what she encouraged me to do the night I met her. I sighed. Sometimes, I wish I could forget Mimi, yet sometimes I wish that all I could do was dream and remember her. It's a love/hate type of thing.

"Is Angel going to Life Support, Collins?" Mark asked. The two men are now in front of me, and I trail behind (kind of reluctantly), with my hands in my pockets. I must be such a drag now. I'm going to have to work on that. It's what the group wants probably and Mimi too.

_Stop thinking about her, Davis! You're going to Life Support! Think about that, or think about_ anything _else!_

"Yeah, she said after shopping she'd meet us at Life Support."

_Maybe Angel will help me._ I thought, looking around. Buds were growing from tree branches, flowers were blooming, and children were coming out to play.

We're obviously out of Alphabet City.

"I'm glad that she's getting back to normal. It hasn't been the same without our Angel." Mark said, smirking at Collins. Collins smiled back, a _real_ smile, and nodded. "You're right. She hasn't been normal since," Collins suddenly looked behind him, and straight at me. So, he was checking to see if I was listening. I wanted to tell him that I'm fine, that it's okay to talk about Mimi. But no one seems to believe me. Everyone's just _waiting_ until I breakdown again.

When will they finally believe me when I say I'm fine?

"Since _you know_." Collins finally said, turning back to Mark. I roll my eyes at them, and look away. "Oh yeah. But she did come back to normal for Roger." Mark said in a hushed tone. Yeah, like I can't hear. I sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was blue, with 3 small clouds (yes, I counted).

I can practically see Mimi's face in the skies, smiling at me. _You better be happy. I'm doing this for you. _I thought towards the skies.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Mimi's face became even happier; her smile widened and it touched her eyes. Man, I wish that that face was down here with me instead of up in the sky. I closed my eyes angrily. _Stop thinking about her Stop thinking about her Stop thinking about her Stop thinking about her_

But when I tried to stop thinking about her, Mimi's face fell a bit in my mind's eye. I mentally groaned. _Well, what do you want me to do? _You're not here!_ I have to move on. _And with that I washed her face away from my mind.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

"Rog? You okay?" I open my eyes immediately, and I was faced with the worried faces of Collins and Mark. I could practically hear what they're thinking as if it was being whispered in my ear.

_Is he okay?_

_I bet he's thinking about Mimi._

_God, we're going to have to distract him._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache." I explained, lowering my head a bit. These are the times I wish I could forget her. Wipe her from my mind. At the same time, I'd like to forget April too. Maybe I could live a decent life after that. _Aliens, you can come and pick me up whenever you like._ I thought towards the sky.

Mark and Collins don't look quite convinced, but we keep going anyways. "So, has Life Support changed while I was gone?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really. Gordon and Pam are dating-"

"No way." I said, shocked. They're total opposites!

"That's what I said!" Collins cried, smiling at Mark. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Oh! There're two new people." Collins added, finishing a cigarette.

That caught my interest. Not many new people joined anymore or at least that I know of. When I was there, it was always the same people. New people will be interesting.

"Oh yeah! Destiny and Nick!" Mark cried, proud of himself that he remembered their names.

"Destiny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's her name. She's really sweet. I think you'd like her." Collins said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. No way was I going into the dating game this fast. _You said that 3 years ago, and look what happened._ I could practically hear Mimi saying with a grin. I sighed again, because she was right. It took me a year to get over April, and then I met Mimi.

_But you were different._ I fought.

_Yeah, okay Roger._ She would probably say with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, of course Collins." I finally sarcastically replied. "I'm serious boy. You should get out more, see the girls. You're still young yet." Collins said with a suggestive grin.

"I'm 25."

"Yeah, that's pretty young!" Collins cried.

"Collins, stop it. Roger, I_ know_ you'd like her. She's nice, and she's pretty fun. She's mature for her age, and she likes to play piano." Mark said with a grin. My ears pricked up. She plays an instrument? I've never met a girl who-scratch that, I've never met a girl _with girl parts_ that plays an instrument. Interesting...

I didn't miss Mark's grin towards Collins, or Collins' congratulating smile. Oh well, this might be good for me...

_Destiny_

Hmm, I actually kind of like that name. It's kind of...pretty. It wouldn't hurt to meet this girl would it? No harm done right?

"Oh, here we are. Angel, Destiny, and Nick are probably inside already." Mark said. I only now notice that we're only a couple feet away from the entrance. Suddenly, I feel nervous. I haven't felt this nervous since Mimi asked me to light her candle. Man, oh man, I hope I don't say anything stupid.

We enter the community center quickly, and I looked around. Paul was there, and he was talking with Gordon and Pam. Ali and Sue were chattering happily, and they had smiles on their faces. Which was really weird because Sue never smiles. Steve was all by his lonesome, reading some book.

Finally, my eyes rest on Angel. She's wearing a new tie dye skirt that I haven't seen before and a striped spring sweater over top of it. And no one can forget her HUGE heels and black bob wig. She's laughing with two people. One's a guy with black hair with brown eyes. His hair goes to the end of his ears, and he has a smile on his face.

The second is a small girl. She has medium length light brown hair, and blue, piercing eyes. She's quite pale, and slim. She looks like she's about 20, but I can't be sure. She's laughing, and she looks very happy. She also has a small child at her hip, which puts me off guard. _Maybe it's his?_ The child looks like she's 3 or 4, and has brown hair a shade darker than the girl's. The baby also has blue eyes, and is playing with a Barbie doll.

I frowned. Is that woman Destiny? Or just a friend of Angel's? Speaking of Angel, she has noticed us by now, and she has grabbed the boy's and girl's arm. Okay, deep breaths Davis, deep breaths-

"Hey honey! OMG, you're here Roger!" and with that Angel squealed. I couldn't help but grin. She rushes over to me, and she gives me a big hug, forgetting her friends. I hug her back with a smile. The others are right; it's good to see Angel this happy again.

"OMG, Roger, it's so great to see you out of the house. I was afraid you were going all 'depressed, anti-social Roger' again-"Angel began. Oh here we go again. She's going to ramble, and what sucks is that I'm going to be embarrassed in front of Destiny before we're even introduced-

"Ang, how about you introduce Roger to Destiny and Nick?" Collins suggested. I mentally sighed in relief. Maybe I might get out of here embarrassment-free. Wouldn't that be a miracle?

"OH YEAH! Silly me! Roger, this is Destiny and Nick. Nick and Destiny, this is Roger!" Angel said, moving out of the way. The guy, or Nick apparently, held out his hand, and I took it. He seems a little hesitant though, as if he was nervous or something.

Destiny smiled at me, and I smiled back gratefully. She was definitely cute, I'll give her that. Now, let's see if she's anything like the way the others described her. "I would shake your hand but," she motioned towards the little girl in her arms, "she's kind of heavy."I smiled again at her. "It's okay. I'll shake your hand later." I said. She grinned at me, and looked back towards Angel.

"Who's this?" Mark suddenly asked, and I looked to see him looking at the little girl in Destiny's arms. "This is Jill. She's my daughter."

Everything was silent for a minute. Collins and Mark seemed just as shocked as I was about this. She has a kid? Well, it can't be that horrible could it?

"What a lovely little girl." Mark finally said with a smile. "Yes, she's perfect isn't she?" Destiny said, smiling at the little girl in her arms. "Yah, she's gorgeous." I added with a smile. She truly was. If I was to have a daughter, I'd want this one...

Wait, shit, my Father instincts are coming in.

"Do any of you guys want to hold her?" Destiny asked, looking at all of us for a second. But I noticed that her eyes lingered on mine. "I would." I said before I could think. Collins looked shocked for a second before recovering, and Mark just grinned at us. Nick looked on, and I noticed he looked a little shocked at her offer. Angel just looked way too happy for words.

"Would everyone please gather?" Paul then called. Man, this guy says things at the wrong times!

"You can do it afterward." Destiny said with a smile. I smiled back. I couldn't wait.

_~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~_

"_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you" -_The Reason_, Hoobastank


	5. Not yet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RENT, but I DO own Nick, Jill, and Destiny. And I own the striped sweater **

**Destiny's POV **

**(Before Life Support)**

"NICK!! WHERE'S MY SWEATER!?" I cried, angrily looking through my laundry basket. That stupid sweater had to be here _somewhere_-

"Which one?"

"The nice one!"

"You have many nice ones, Dess! Are you talking about that peasant top one? Or that black striped one-"

"THAT ONE!!" I cried back, throwing clothes everywhere. God, I _hate_ looking for clothes. I hate the whole fashion thing. Though Nick is totally into it. Sometimes I hate that about him. For example, he never lets me leave the house in my PJ's, no no no, that's a crime! I have to be prettied up, with nice clothes and my hair done. Most of the time, he does it for me. He's my personal fashion guru.

"I think you hung it up in the closet!" Nick cried back. That's it! The closet! I ran over, almost tripping over the clean clothes I threw on the floor, and opened it up. My closet was mostly empty, except for a couple of dresses and a sweater or two.

"HA HA!!" I cried, ripping my striped sweater from the hanger. "Find it?" Nick called. "Yeah, I did!" and with that I started doing a little happy dance in place. "Don't do the dance, Dess. We're going to be late for Life Support!"

I sighed, and quickly slipped my long lost sweater over my bra. With that, I grabbed my small black purse off the bed post, and ran out into the hall. "Nick! Where are you?" I called, looking through my purse. I don't wanna forget my wallet like last time. That was a _horrible _experience.

"In Jill's room!" he called back, from the other end of the hallway. I turned quickly, and rushed into my daughter's room. There was Nick, his hair ruffled and looking rushed, and he was helping my daughter put on her flowery dress. God, she loves her flowers. Thank God winter's over. I don't think I could've lasted another month.

"Hi Mama!" Jill said, waving to me. "Hey baby. Is Uncle Nick helping you get dressed?" I asked, coming over to Nick and trying to straighten his hair. "Yep, he is." Nick answered, buttoning the buttons at the back of the dress. "Mama, Uncle Nicky says I can't bring my doll. Can I bring my doll?" my baby asks, looking up at me with those pleading blue eyes. I sigh; she knows I'm no match for those eyes. "Fine! But only one. Remember, this is very special for Mommy and Nick, okay? So you can't be too loud." I explained, squatting down beside her. "Yes, Mama." She replied, and quickly rushed to her toy chest for a Barbie.

"We're gonna pay for that you know." Nick said, putting his hands on his hips. "No, I've explained to her how important Life Support is." I fought, while he came over with a small brush and started to comb my hazardous hair. "But she's only 4, honey. Do you think she'll understand?" Nick asked, combing the back of my hair. "Of course. She's a smart 4 yr old." I said smugly. Nick just rolled his eyes at me while trying to fix my hair.

"MOMMY! Should I bring Becky or Cindy?" Jill suddenly screeched, holding out her two most favourite Barbie dolls. "I think you should bring Cindy." I said, grimacing as Nick tried to comb through a knot. My hair is so knotty. I don't know why I haven't cut it already. "But Becky has a purply dress on!" Jill cried. "Then go with Mandy." Nick said with a shrug.

"Her name is Becky." I scolded. Jill usually got very mad at us if we screwed up her dolls' names. But today, she was too worked up to care. "BUT UNCLE NICK!!!! Cindy has brown hair!" Jill cried, looking as if picking just one Barbie doll was the worst thing in the world.

Well, there are a lot more worse decisions out there then picking a Barbie, honey.

"Well, how about you put Becky's dress on Cindy? There, problem solved!" I cried, grimacing again as Nick tried to put my hair up. "Oh! Good idea Mommy." Jill said with a grin, and she plopped down onto the floor so she could switch the dresses.

"Yeah, good idea, _Mommy_." Nick said with a chuckle, still trying to pull my hair back. "OW!! Why don't you just let my hair be for once?" I cried as Nick pulled my hair yet again, practically pulling it off my scalp. "Because. You look pretty with your hair done!" Nick cried, letting my hair go finally. I sighed with relief. Thank God.

"Well, can you do something to it while it's _down_?" I asked, combing my fingers through my now combed hair. "No-Wait! I've got something!" he cried, and with that he ran out of the room. I roll my eyes; he always has _something_ up his sleeve. Especially when it came to hair clips and whatnot. Well, Nick gets a steady supply from his job. That's right, my roommate is a hairdresser. That's what he's good at. And man, is he _good_ at it!

"Aha! Found it!" Nick called from his bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh; didn't I call that out already? "What are we? Are we twins today, Nicky?" I called back.

"Yeah. You're Ashley Olsen and I'm Mary-Kate."

I laughed at that. Mary-Kate did have the better fashion sense. "Hurry up, MK! I'm _waitinggg_!!!" I called, trying to sound like a snobby rich girl. "Coming, honey!" Nick cried back in the same fashion. Then before I knew it he was attacking my hair again. Oh, God, what's he going to do to my hair this time?

* * *

"Hurry up Jill, we have to hurry! We might be late!" Nick cried, picking the little girl up. We had just got off the subway, and the community center is just across the street. "Nick, we have 30 minutes before it starts!" I cried, stealing back my baby. Not that she cared all that much that she was being tossed around. She was too busy playing with Cindy.

"Yeah, but I wanna talk with Angel again. She was about to tell me how to make the perfect bun before we left last time!" Nick whined. I sighed. Angel and Nick were getting very close. Even though we've only been to Life Support 2 times, Angel and Nick hit it off. But they were alike in many ways.

They were fashion divas, and they're both way too similar for a simple coincidence. I guess God or whoever's out there decided that Nick needed a guy (girl?) like him. They're so alike that they could be twins...Except for the fact that Angel's a drag queen and Nick's not. "How do you know she's even here this early?" I challenged. "Because, she promised me she would be before we left yesterday." Nick said proudly. I rolled my eyes, and we both marched up the steps to Life Support.

The moment I stepped inside, I knew we were early. They only people here were Paul, some guy whose name I've forgotten (he's reading some book), and of course...

"HEY!!" Angel squealed. Wow, I've never been welcomed like this before.

"Hey!" Nick cried back, obviously excited. "Hi chica!! Who's this little girl?" Angel said, waving at me. I smiled back at her. "This is Jill. She's my little girl." I said with a smile. Angel looked at me with a little bit of shock, but covered it quickly. "Oh really?" she asked, coming up to Jill and I. "Yeah. We couldn't find her a babysitter, so she's here!" I said enthusiastically. Jill looked up, as if someone had just called her, and she was met by Angel's big smile.

The moment Jill saw Angel, she grinned.

Wow, that's never happened before.

"Hey, cutie! How're you doing? Who's that?" Angel asked, bending to Jill's level. "This is Cindy!" Jill said proudly, showing off her doll. It was a Christmas gift, along with Becky and 2 dresses.

Hey, I never said we were rich.

"Ooh! Such a pretty doll! Why'd you name her Cindy, kitten?" Angel asked happily, her smile widening even more.

Woah, Angel remembered Cindy's name...Woah

"I named her that because Uncle Nicky said it was a good name." Jill said seriously, pointing to Nick. "Uncle Nicky?" Angel asked, looking back at Nick. Nick blushed, and I started to giggle. "Yep. It's a nickname we've been using since she was born." I said with a smile.

"Oh...I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who's the Father?" Angel asked, finally standing straight. Wow, she's tall in those Go-go boots.

"Um...well..." I said, trailing off. That's classified info. I've never told anyone except for Nick who the Father was. It's a very touchy subject for me for some reason. "Oh! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Angel said quickly, looking at me with sympathy. It was if she was reading my thoughts. "Thanks." I said with a smile. Angel gave me a smile, and then started talking to Nick.

_You'll just have to wait Angel. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but it isn't going to be now..._

**There you go, chapter 4. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's mostly fluff, but I can't help myself! In this chapter you learn a bit about all the characters. So, it was needed. Chapter 5 coming soon.**

**-Ash**


	6. Angel The Matchmaker Dumott Schunard

**Hey, chapter 5 up and running! Last chapter was a pointless fluff, but in this chapter Angel becomes a match-maker! (YAY!!) As you probably guessed, this is the chapter in which Roger and Destiny meet. What are Destiny's thoughts on Roger? The only way to find out is to read!**

**Destiny's POV**

"Dess, your hair is becoming messy again!" Nick cried, putting down Jill. I sighed knowingly, rolling my eyes. _I think that was the point, Nick._ I thought. "Oh! Nick's right, chica!" Angel cried, coming over to me. "Oh my God, you guys. Why won't you leave my hair alone?" I cried, covering my hair for dear life.

"Because you look prettier with your hair done!" Angel said with a shrug, coming behind me. "SEE!" Nick cried with a laugh, sitting down in a chair and bringing Jill back onto his lap. I whimpered; I was doing so well! We were talking and everything, and they didn't notice my hair at all.

But my luck ran out.

"You two must be talking behind my back!" I cried, moving forward so I could dodge Angel's hands. "What are you talking about? Hold still!" Angel said, again trying to grab onto my hair. No way! I'm not going down without a fight!

"Whenever she asks why I do her hair, I always tell her she's prettier with it done." Nick explained to Angel, grinning at me as I dodged Angel's hands yet again.

"Stop dodging!" Angel cried, again trying to tame my hair. "There's no reason for my hair to be done! It's just Life Support!" I cried, turning and grabbing Angel's ringed hands. "There's _always_ a reason, kitten. I don't know...How about if you meet a guy?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, quizzically. "You never know if you'll meet a guy." Angel said a playful glint in her eyes.

"I don't like anyone here!" I cried. "But how about outside of Life Support?" Angel asked, finally grabbing onto my hair. I sighed, and leaned back so she could reach better. She won, so I might as well get as much comfort from it as I can.

"There's _no one_, Angel." I said, emphasizing the no one. There truly wasn't. Ever since Jill was born, I've made sure to be careful on who I date and like and who I don't. I haven't really dated since Jill, because all the men I meet are guys who don't like kids or are jerks. Simple as that.

"Hmmm..."Angel hummed, and I could tell she was up to something. "Angel, what are you up to?" Nick asked, running his fingers through Jill's hair. Looks like he heard it too. "Nothing." Angel chirped. But the thing was she was sounding _way too chirpy_. I scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I'll sprout wings and flutter away." I said, trying to turn and look at Angel. But it didn't work, because Angel grabbed onto my shoulder and fixed me forward.

"Seriously, what are you planning?" I asked, turning to her. She sighed; yes! She gave up. "Okay, there's this guy friend I have-"

That's all I needed to hear.

"Nuh-uh. You ain't setting me up Angel!" I cried as Angel combed her hands through my hair. "But honey, he's cute! He's a gentleman- for the most part- and he plays the guitar." Angel gushed, grabbing onto my long bangs and started to braid them. "So? Angel, I'm not ready!" I cried.

"Oh c'mon, Dess. You haven't been on a date in For. Ever. You deserve this. Plus, he sounds like your type." Nick said, apparently listening in on our conversation. He had a smile on his face. "No, he sounds like _your _type. My type is handsome, responsible, kind-"

"He's like that too!" Angel cried, finally finishing the first braid. I scoffed. "There's no way. You know how men are these days-"At this Angel and Nick gave me dirty looks- "I mean _straight men_. All they want is s-"

Thankfully I stopped myself before I was finished, because I knew Jill was probably going to ask me what the hell sex is.

"Well he doesn't! He's mature for his age, and he's been through a lot. C'mon chica, don't pass up something that might be good for you." Angel said, finally finishing with my hair. She connected the braids, to make it look like a small crown on top of my head. Think of a medieval girl hairdo. And I have no idea where she got the hair elastics.

"How about Jill? Is he prepared to become a Father figure in my daughter's life? And how about if we break up, and Jill gets attached? She'll get hurt in the process and I swore from the moment she was born that I'd never put her through that." I said, and looked over at my little girl. She's just staring at a yellow flower that Nick got out of the flower pot nearby. She's engrossed in it, as if it the Holy Grail. Maybe it is, in her mind.

I sigh. I love how babies are able to do that. Sure, for us it's just a flower, but to her, it's something amazing and new. There's no thought like, _Gee, I'm wasting my time_. It's amazing. She takes time out of her life to just stare at things, and look at how beautiful they are, or how interesting. We all could learn a lot from babies, I think.

"Well, isn't it worth the risk? Plus, Nick's there, so he can always swoop in and replace him if he screws it up." Angel said with a shrug. Angel then quickly ran in front of me to examine her handiwork. She smiled at me, and lightly touched my cheek. "You're so beautiful." She said with a grin, and quickly went to sit beside me on a plastic chair. I blushed furiously, and whispered "Thanks."

She laughed, and then whispered something to Nick. This caused him to laugh, and to whisper "Always.", and it caused me to be suspicious. "What-"I began, but then my baby came over to me and held out her arms. "What is it baby?" I asked, picking her up. "Can we go to the park today?" she asked, hope in her little eyes. "I don't see why not." I said with a shrug, and she grinned happily at me.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Angel asked, jumping up and down in her chair. I was about to answer her, but my daughter beat me to it. "Yeah! We can play jump rope, and we can swing, and we can play in the play structure, and-"Jill started to ramble off all of the stuff they could do together, and slipped off my lap to go sit on Angel's lap. Nick and I stared at each other in shock. Jill's never like this. She's too shy for her own good. And now she's randomly sitting on people's laps!

Angel just grinned ear to ear. She's was enjoying this we could tell. I couldn't blame her; I don't know one person who'd be upset because a child eagerly sat on their lap.

"Will Collins and Mark want to come?" I asked curiously. I was beginning to like them as well as Angel. The only reason I was closer to Angel was because she invited Nick and me to dinner after our first Life Support.

Collins was like a big teddy bear. Mark was cute in a dorky way. I could see them as my buddies, and even as my best friends. I just have to get closer to them that's all.

"Probably. I don't think they have anything else to do today." Angel said with a shrug. "Cool." By now, Jill has stopped talking, and was now playing with Angel's large hands. I smiled; my daughter is so cute."Gosh, she's going to be an inspector." Angel laughed, after about 5 minutes of this. This made all 3 of us laugh; that was so so true.

And then, the door opened, and my life forever changed.

Collins and Mark stepped into the building, both with grins on their faces. Mark had his camera as always, and Collins came in with his leather jacket, a gift from Angel apparently.

Then I noticed someone else was with them.

He has dirty blond hair that goes to his shoulders, a short faded leather jacket, and green eyes you can get lost in. I was instantly interested.

"Who's _that_?" I found myself asking. Both Nick and Angel looked towards the door, and the moment Angel saw the man, she grinned from ear to ear. "That's the guy I was talking about. His name is Roger. Roger Davis." She said, looking at me curiously. "Hmmm..."I hummed.

"C'mon, I have no choice now but to introduce you two." Angel said with a grin, and grabbed both me and Nick's arms. Oh my God, this is the first time I've seen a guy I like in forever. Deep breaths, deeps breaths-

"Hey honey! OMG, you're here Roger!" Angel squealed when we finally got over to the 3 men. She jumped into Roger's arms, and he smiled at her. He hugged her back, and I had to admit it was a sweet site. I looked over to the other 2 guys, and Mark was filming the two hugging, and Collins was grinning at me. I grinned back, and then my attention was turned back to Roger and Angel when Angel began talking again.

"OMG, Roger, it's so great to see you out of the house. I was afraid you were going all 'depressed, anti-social Roger' again-"Angel began. I giggled into my daughter's hair. I don't know why, but it was too funny. Roger was looking kind of horrified, but was trying to keep a smile on his face at the same time. He was embarrassed I could tell.

"Ang, how about you introduce Roger to Destiny and Nick?" Collins finally suggested before she could continue to embarrass her friend more. Roger looked relieved, and I just smiled.

"OH YEAH! Silly me! Roger, this is Destiny and Nick. Nick and Destiny, this is Roger!" Angel said, moving out of the way. Nick held out his hand politely, but he had a look on his face. He was nervous. And I knew why.

He was nervous because I'm learning to trust men again. I haven't ever since-no I can't think about him. The only man I trust in this day and age is Nick. I guess one day I could trust this group of friends, but not today. Not today.

Not when my fragile trust is at stake.

Roger took Nick's hand and gave him a small smile. When Roger looked at me, I gave him a smile. I hope he doesn't plan on shaking my hand, especially with my little Jill on my hip. Roger smiled back at me, and I instantly fell in love with it. It was boyish in a cute way.

"I would shake your hand but she's kind of heavy." I said, motioning towards Jill. Jill still hasn't looked up. I guess she isn't interested in Roger. That doesn't bode well. Roger again smiled at me, as if he could relate, and then said, "Its okay. I'll shake your hand later." I grinned at him; wow, this is the first time a guy _really_ wanted to be polite and shake my hand.

"Who's this?" Mark suddenly asked. I had a pretty good guess who he was talking about. "This is Jill. She's my daughter." I whispered, smiling at the little girl in my arms. For a second everything was quiet. The men looked shocked, even Roger.

Shit.

I guess they're right when single mothers tell you after you have the baby that you won't get another date for another 18 years. Looks like this guy isn't as perfect as I thought him to be-

"What a lovely little girl." Mark finally said with a smile. I sighed, I was worried. "Yes, she's perfect isn't she?" I said with a smile, looking at my little girl.

My beautiful sunshine.

"Yah, she's gorgeous." Roger added, with a smile that seemed genuine.

Wow; I wasn't expecting that.

"Do any of you guys want to hold her?" I asked suddenly, looking at them all. But I found my gaze resting on Roger. It was as if I wanted him to say 'I do!'_ C'mon, Roger. This is a test. Please ace it! _I mentally cried at him, hoping he'd somehow have magical powers and hear me.

"I would."

YESSS!!!!! HA HA! He passed, he passed, he passed...I had to stop myself from dancing I was so happy.

The moment Roger said it, Collins looked at him with a confused glance, and Mark just grinned. I looked over at Nick, who was looking at me in accusation and shock.

I'm in trouble.

Ever since Jill was born, Nick has always been so overprotective, especially when I show interest in a guy. He was afraid I'd get hurt, and so would Jill if she got too close. He refused to let me do that to the baby and myself. It wasn't fair for the both of us.

And now I just offered up my baby to a guy I don't even know. But Angel wouldn't have introduced him to me if he was some creep, right?

_Right?_

"Would everyone please gather?" Paul, the guy in charge then called. I held back a large sigh. Man, this guy says things at the wrong times!

"You can do it afterward." I found myself saying with a smile. Roger's only response was a big grin.

This'll be interesting...

**That's all for now folks! Next chapter you'll find out a bit more about Destiny! YAY!**

**BTW, I want some more reviews people! You know how much I love them! I want at least two reviews before my next chapter. Pretty please with Roger on top?**

**-Ash**


	7. Who's Mimi?

**Thanks for two reviews I got. Hopefully, while I write the next chapter, the reviews will come A LOT quicker. Pwease? *gives puppy dog eyes***

**Disclaimer: Own Destiny, Jill, and Nick. Don't own RENT**

**Destiny's POV**

"Hello everyone. How has your weeks been going?" Paul asked, looking at all of us. I sighed, _Well Paul, we barely made enough money to feed us, I ruined my favourite pair of jeans, and I've met a nice guy today. Overall, it's been a good one. _I mentally answered as I looked at everyone around me. They seemed to be giving their answers mentally too.

Except for Roger.

He was staring at Jill and me. He didn't notice I was looking right at him until I smiled at him, and when he realized he was staring he blushed and tried to hide his face. I giggled, and looked back at Paul.

"I see we have two new members today. One who's totally new and the other who hasn't been here in awhile. Hello Roger, it's nice to see you again." Paul said with a smile towards Roger. Roger smiled back and gave a little wave. I frowned; who does he mean by _two_ new members?"And who's this?" Paul asked, looking at my little girl

Ooh! So _that's_ what he meant by two new members!

"This is Jill." I said with a smile. "Well hello Jill." Paul said with a smile to my daughter. But as per usual, she didn't look up from her lap. "She's shy." I explained to Paul, hoping he'd understand. "Oh, that's fine! I used to be shy too." Paul said, looking from Destiny to the little girl in her arms.

_Oh! That explains everything._ I thought, and quickly bit back that thought. _You bad ass._ "Really?" I asked, biting back a giggle. "Yeah," Paul said with a smile, and turned to the other people in the group, "How have all your weeks been doing?"

Everyone looked around, as if daring the other to start talking. _Wow people here are really shy._

"Um," I started, holding my hand up as if I was back in school again. Everyone looked at me, and I felt as if I was some kind of revolutionary bug under a microscope. It wasn't a good feeling.

I looked over to Collins and Angel, hoping for a reassuring glance. Thankfully I got one. They both smiled at me, and gave me thumbs up. I gave them a small smile, and then I just happened to pass Roger a glance.

I was thankful that I did. He had a goofy smile on his face, yet he had reassuring eyes and I couldn't help but feel more confident about myself.

"I had a good week. Jill just learned how to tie her shoes, and Nick and I met some new friends." I said with a smile, looking at Collins, Angel, Mark, and Roger. They all smiled at me sweetly, happy that they were now considered friends. Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed, and then smiled at me. I grinned back, and I looked over at Roger.

He was giving me a small smile, and there was a glitter in his eyes that wasn't there before. I gave him a full blown smile, and turned back to Paul. He was watching the interaction between us all.

"That's good. It seems you've gotten to know our little group within the group." Paul said, pointing to the four of them. I nodded. "Yep."

"That's great. They sure do liven up the group. Now I'm going to move on to Roger." Paul said, looking over at him. I looked as well, and I saw his eyes widen. That never bodes well.

"It's good to see your here again." Paul said with a small smile, and I could see Roger was slightly glaring at him. What does he have against Paul? Paul's a nice guy-

"How are you doing after your girlfriend's death?" Time seemed to freeze.

_What?_

Who the hell is this dead girlfriend?

Oh well, I've been wrong about guys before.

But I still couldn't help feeling..._down_. I mean, this guy had potential, and turns out he was involved with some girl. Who was in fact dead, but I've been told numerous times don't date a guy who's grieving. For all I know, she could've died a couple of weeks ago.

Man...So _close_.

Roger looked over at me, and seemed to sense what I was feeling. He suddenly looked worried, and it looked like he went to get up, but then he stopped himself, and looked at Paul. I quickly hid my feelings at that moment, and put on a fake smile. Nick's hand tightened on mine, and he gave me a small smile that seemed to say, _it's okay_.

"Her name was _Mimi_. And I'm doing good." Roger answered, looking at me through the corner of his eye. I looked away, and focused on Mark. Mark held his forehead in his hands, as if this was the worst thing in human history. Collins looked at Roger carefully, as if waiting for him to explode.

"That's great...have you been writing music again?" Paul asked, acting as if Roger wasn't glaring at him. "No, I haven't. I'm waiting for inspiration." Roger answered, looking over at me yet again. I felt myself slightly blush, and I looked down towards Nate and mine's entwining hands.

Sometimes I wish that Nick wasn't gay.

I mean, if he wasn't, he'd be the perfect guy for me, and he'd be the perfect Father for Jill...but, if he wasn't gay, he'd be a completely different person, and I wouldn't want Nick to be anyone other them himself.

But that option leaves me all alone.

I can't win.

"Well, that's good that you seem to be moving on. Have you met anyone new?" Paul asked. I didn't lift my gaze from my lap, though I was far more interested then I showed. Everything was quiet for a second, before Roger answered, "Yes." I couldn't help myself any longer.

I looked up, and I met gorgeous eyes.

Roger was smiling at me, and I gave him a small smile back. But I didn't give him the full blown smile from before, and he noticed. He frowned, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then Paul started to talk again.

This time he was talking to the others, and I fought to stay attention. But even when I tried, I found I couldn't pay attention. I found myself thinking about Roger...and Mimi...


	8. To the park!

**Don't own RENT, just Destiny, Jill, and Nate**

**Destiny's POV**

"That was okay." Collins said, walking out of the Community Center. "Yeah. It was...ehh." I said, shrugging my shoulders and making a face. Mark and Jill both laughed at the face, and I just giggled. I was always good at making people laugh.

"Paul was an as-archhole." Roger finished, looking me and Jill with worry. Collins and I laughed at Roger's new word to cover up the bad one. "Nice touch." Collins said with a roll of his eyes. Roger just blushed and looked down.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT TO GO THE PARK NOW!" Jill cried, grabbing my hand. "Of course dear." I answered, looking over at the others. They had smiles on their faces, and they obviously thought that Jill was as cute as hell.

"The park?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, the one near me and Nick's apartment. You coming Angel?" I asked, slightly turning. "Yep yep. Hey honey, are you coming too?" Angel asked Collins wrapping her arm around his waist. "Sure. I don't have any classes today." Collins shrugged.

"I'll come too." Roger said with a smile. I was slightly surprised for a second, and then I turned to Mark. He looked surprised as well, and my curiosity almost killed me. But I held it in, and I listened from Mark's answer. "I'll come too. I'll probably catch some nice pictures of our new friends." Mark said with a smile after recovering. I smiled back, and picked up my little girl as she held up her arms.

"Cool. So we're all going to the park. Great!" I said with a smile. Angel just smiled, and looked at the little girl in my arms. Jill was just staring at Roger, looking him over curiously. Roger didn't notice of course, he was whispering to Mark.

I struggled to hear what was being said, but I kept drawing up a blank. _I hate whispering. I wonder if their talking about that Mimi chick...or me._

-::-

**Roger's POV**

As the doors of Life Support slammed behind us, I could barely control my rage. Stupid, _stupid_ Paul. I swear, I wanted to beat the living shit out of Paul I was so upset.

He _had_ to mention Mimi. Mimi, who's dead and who isn't coming back. Who would want me to move on, and she probably, just maybe, sent Destiny here to help me. And Paul had to ruin it for me. I could tell she was sort of upset when he mentioned her. Maybe she felt guilty, or maybe she thought I wasn't over her…

_But I am, I so so am! _I wanted to plead with her. Well, maybe on some level I'm afraid but…_Don't go there Davis! Too much thinking! _

"That was okay." Collins suddenly commented on the Life Support meeting.

"Yeah, it was…ehh." Destiny shrugged, which made Mark chuckle and Jill laugh. I smiled slightly, and then scowled at the ground, suddenly remembering why I was upset before.

"Paul was an as-archhole." I said, and was quickly able to hide the bad word I was going to use just in time. Destiny and Collins cracked up laughing, and I just blushed. God, I hated blushing. Unless it was the girl doing the blushing of course.

But _me, _the rock star, the hard ass,_ blushing?_ That's not heard of _ever_ in my line of work.

"Nice touch." Collins commented on my archhole move.

"Shut up." I murmured, and blushed again. _Ugh! What's with the _stupid _blushing?_

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT TO GO THE PARK NOW!" Jill cried, grabbing onto Destiny's hand tightly. I looked up instantly. _The park? Maybe I could go…I haven't been to the park in a long time._

"Of course, dear." Destiny answered, and looked at us. We all just grinned at her, and I knew that our common thought was that baby was so cute.

"The park?"

"Yeah, the one near me and Nick's apartment. You coming Angel?" Destiny asked, and I perked up. If this was a group thing—

"Yep yep. Hey honey, are you coming too?" Angel asked Collins curiously.

"Sure, I don't have any classes today." Collins shrugged.

"I'll come too."

Who said that? What a minute…_I _said that.

Collins and Angel were grinning, Nick was indifferent, and Mark and Destiny were in shock. More so Mark than Destiny. But she recovered from her shock quickly, and instead of face of curiosity came forward. I could tell she was stuffing her curiosity inside though, and trying not to ask any questions.

"I'll come too. I'll probably catch some nice pictures of our new friends." Mark suddenly said with a smile after recovering from his shock. "Cool. So we're all going to the park. Great!" Destiny said happily, looking around at all of us.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, Rog." Mark whispered to me suddenly, smiling. "Well, you know, I want to get to know them more, and there's only one way to do that, so…" I said, also smiling.

"Do you like her?" Mark asked.

Roger took a moment to ponder this question. _I do like her…but do I like _like _her? She's sweet, and kind and I just know she has a big heart. But do I really… _"Yeah, I do."

Mark just grinned at Roger, a clapped his shoulder. "What's up with you?" Roger asked, though he already knew the answer. "Nothing, it's just a really nice day outside."

**I know this was short, but I didn't want to add the park scene to this chapter. Anyway, review people!**


	9. Author's Note

Hey people! **Eragon's Princess** here!

Bad news people :(

I'm sad to say that each and every story on this account is on hiatus because of the fact that my computer went down, therefore erasing all of the planned chapters for my stories. So, pretty much you guys are going to have to be patient as I rewrite everything and get my computer back up

Sorry to my readers! The moment I have something, you'll all be the first to know

**-EP15**


End file.
